


Вытеснение, или Как решить проблему с водой

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон поставил бокал с виски на пол и откинул голову на бортик ванны, наслаждаясь тишиной. Никакой пулеметной очереди из вопросов, никаких головокружительных логических загадок, лишь спокойствие. Которое длилось недолго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вытеснение, или Как решить проблему с водой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Displacement: Or, A Watery Problem Solved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344759) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



Горячая вода, приглушенный свет от лампы и приятная тишина в комнате, бокал виски в руке... Уотсон удовлетворенно вздохнул. Ванна — то, что доктор прописал, пусть этим доктором и был он сам.

Они с Холмсом провели весь день, выслеживая воров на улицах Лондона, но зашли в тупик в доке Ист-Индия. Было ясно, что жулики скрылись, но как и где? Холмс настоял на том, чтобы расспросить каждую корабельную компанию, пролистать все их деловые журналы. Из этого они не вынесли ничего, кроме значительно упавшего настроения у Холмса, да сильной головной боли у Уотсона.

Вода чудесным образом смягчала боль. Уотсон поставил бокал с виски на пол и откинул голову на бортик ванны, наслаждаясь тишиной. Никакой пулеметной очереди из вопросов, никаких головокружительных логических загадок, лишь спокойствие.

Которое длилось недолго.

— Я тут размышлял, — начал Холмс, с громким щелчком распахнув дверь ванной.

— Нет, — сказал Уотсон. — Никаких размышлений. Не здесь. Все, чего я прошу…

Холмс не обратил на него внимания. Он прошагал в угол комнаты, затем развернулся и подошел к ванне.

— Тот офис, в котором мы были в последний раз. Бейдекер? Зейдекер? Неважно.

— …это час или полчаса спокойствия и…

— Меня особенно заинтересовало содержимое его книжной полки.

— …и тишины. Я дьявольски устал, Холмс, и заслуживаю отдыха.

— Не ворчите, мой дорогой, это вам не к лицу. Итак, Хейдекер: вес груза, который он указал — вот, что меня настораживает. Этот груз…

— Груз? — Холмс теперь встал позади него, и Уотсон выгнул шею, чтобы взглянуть на него, не в силах противостоять любопытству. — Слишком легкий?

— Нет, — Холмс опустил голову и многозначительно посмотрел на воду в ванне. — Слишком тяжелый.

Уотсон машинально свел колени вместе.

— Ящики для перевозки были слишком маленькими. Как эта ванна, если быть точным, — Холмс провел пальцем по блестящему керамическому краю. Затем внезапно стал развязывать свой шейный платок.

— Что вы творите?

Холмс разделся по пояс с впечатляющей скоростью и принялся за пуговицы на брюках.

— Проверяю теорию.

— О нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — взвыл Уотсон, глядя, как падают на пол штаны Холмса. — Здесь недостаточно места для нас двоих.

— Эту теорию я и хочу проверить, — Холмс стоял в чем мать родила и смотрел на него совершенно серьезно. — А сейчас подвиньтесь.

За время их соседства квартира на Бейкер-Стрит пополнилась несколькими весьма удобными вещами, но большой ванны среди этих вещей не было. Уотсон помещался в этой ванне очень даже хорошо, хотя ноги вытянуть было некуда. Для одного человека такой размер был в самый раз. Для двоих попытка принять ванну превращалась в балаган.

Но Холмс при желании мог стать удивительно проворным. Он аккуратно залез в ванну, а вид его стройного тела и особенно задницы отвлек Уотсона от раздражения.

— Эй! Не размахивайте локтями, — сказал Уотсон в попытке напомнить Холмсу, что он вторгается в его с таким трудом отвоеванное личное пространство.

— Примите мои извинения. Думаю, если вы прижмете левую ногу к правой, нам обоим будет лучше. Вот так.

Уотсон фыркнул только ради приличия. Он не мог долго противостоять Холмсу.

— Ну будет вам, мой дорогой, — упрекнул Холмс. — Все ради науки. Так-то. Подвиньте левое бедро ближе ко мне. Еще ближе. Вот и все. Как я и предполагал.

Холмс устремил на него победный взгляд с противоположного конца ванны. Было неловко и неудобно, ведь их конечности переплелись так интимно, как полагается только в постели. Несмотря на это, в ванну они поместились.

— Дорогой мой друг, нас обманули, — сообщил Холмс.

Уотсон и правда чувствовал, что его обманули, только вот это были не те воры с доков. Когда он входил в ванную, то даже не думал об удовольствиях плоти, но стоило Холмсу провести левой щиколоткой по его паху, как все вдруг заиграло довольно привлекательными красками.

— Вопрос в том, — продолжил Холмс, — смогут ли двое мужчин оставаться в этой позиции в столь тесном пространстве в течении всего пути до Кале.

— До Кале? — в голосе Уотсона появилась хрипотца, а лицо раскраснелось, только не от горячей воды.

— До Кале. Без движения.

— Без движения.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, даже Холмс не смел пошевелиться. Но затем Уотсон потерял терпение. Подавшись вперед, он поцеловал Холмса. Локоть стукнулся о стенку ванны, больную ногу неприятно кольнуло, но все это стоило прикосновения губ Холмса к его губам, стоило ответной страсти.

— Нет, вы правы, — Холмс жадно вдохнул, когда их губы разомкнулись. — Никто бы не смог оставаться неподвижным в такой ситуации.

Ладонью он обхватил член Уотсона, который был так напряжен, что головка высовывалась из воды. Движения Холмса не давали нужного трения, однако были такими уверенными, такими сладостными, что почти сразу же подвели Уотсона к пику.

— Но я, кажется, забываюсь, мой дорогой, — произнес Холмс, убирая руку. — Вы устали, и развлечения вам ни к чему.

— Мерзавец, — рыкнул Уотсон и вцепился Холмсу в плечо. — Не смейте останавливаться.

И Холмс повиновался.

Сила оргазма была так велика, что Уотсону показалось, будто ванна сейчас переполнится и вода выльется за край.

Позже они обнаружили, что весь пол вокруг ванны мокрый и скользкий от выплеснувшейся воды. Перевернулся даже забытый на полу бокал с виски.

— Миссис Хадсон нам головы снесет, — c сожалением заметил Уотсон.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Холмс. — Мы же должны чем-то жертвовать ради искусства дедукции.


End file.
